snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Hugo Doyle
Hugo James Doyle (born October 1 2060) is currently a fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Early life Hugo was born in London, England on October 1, 2060 to Peter Harry Doyle, a muggle journalist, and Marie Noreen Johanssen, a witch, thus making him Half-blood. He was four when his family moved to Scotland, and was raised near the Scottish Highlands. He went to a muggle school whilst there, because his father found it important that he'd gotten a muggle education before going to Hogwarts. In school he always had trouble keeping his mouth shut about magic, and for that he received detention, counselling, and he was picked on by his peers. During his time there he met young pureblood witch Katie Starr, to whom he could talk about magic and the school they would go to soon enough. Hugo had been desperate to go to Hogwarts and had actually attempted to board the train when he was seven, but he failed and decided to put his frustration into studying and reading. Education at Hogwarts First year Hugo went to Diagon Alley for the first time with his sister, Lily Doyle . His parents had always been busy, so he had been an individual person for quite a while, but he needed a guardian to come with him to Diagon Alley. His brother, Elijah Doyle, was studying abroad, so he turned to his sister. It was a very rainy day, so the two stopped by the Leaky Cauldron where he drank his very first butterbeer and met his first friend Wisteria Hartly. After the rain had stopped he went into Flourish and Blotts to get only his school books, but ended up going out with a bag full of interesting books. He went to Ollivanders and got an 11.4" Chestnut wand with a Phoenix feather core. On the platform Hugo met Jacqueline Roberts, though he lost her and didn't see her again on the train. The train ride to Hogwarts was boring and Hugo felt quite lonely, sitting alone in a compartment for the entire train ride. Back at Hogwarts Hugo got sorted into Ravenclaw. He did well in classes and on his homework, but still felt lonely and isolated from the other kids. Being an outcast, it gave him time to read and learn. He spent a lot of time in the library, reading up on spells he couldn't do in his dreams, but trying to learn more. In his first flying lesson at Hogwarts, Hugo met Feenella Schwarzberg and immediately started fancying her a bit. He quickly befriended other Slytherins, like Cassandra Prewett and met up with Katie Starr again. A little while later, Feenella started dating Edmond Malfoy and Hugo was devastated. Hugo's relationship with Feenella started becoming awkward. At the end of the year, Hugo met and befriended Eino Uronen and Kurumi Hollingberry who soon became his closest friends. Second year Hugo had spent quite a lot of time in the summer with Feenella Schwarzberg, whose boyfriend Edmond had left Hogwarts to persue an education at Durmstrang. Over the summer he had also developed an interest in Wandlore, which quickly became an ambition for him. He had also picked up the ukulele out of boredom, and, because he was now a second year, he had bought his own Firebolt 600 which he had saved up for for a long time. He had also fought Pogrebins with Eino's hunting club, the Y.W.H.O. Hugo felt quite a bit more confident going back to Hogwarts, having met a couple of wonderful new friends. He had become a bit less shy and met a few new friends on the train to Hogwarts, like Selina Skylar and Adam Burn. A little while into the term Hugo started dating Feenella Schwarzberg. He was getting better at school, flying and wasn't that socially awkward anymore. In February, Hugo received an owl from Lily Doyle that she was expecting a baby and was getting married to Thanatos McFinnigan , who Hugo had never met. At the end of the year, one of Hugo's best friends Adam Burn who was going to Mexico. Hugo was quite sad, but it made him even sadder to see how devastated Kurumi was. Third year The train pulled up and the first thing Hugo noticed was a big, old ship at the Black Lake. There had been vague articles about it in the Daily Prophet. He went back to Hogwarts without his two closest guy friends, because Adam was in Mexico and Eino was gone. He tried out for Quidditch and got on the team for the first time as a Chaser. In November Hugo received a letter that he had gotten a nephew: Charlie McFinnigan. He was quite excited but also a bit confused because he had never even met the father. Around that time, Hugo met Eino back in the common room, who had been in a coma for six months because he had gotten attacked by a bear. Hugo was very glad to have his friend back. Although he was on the team, Hugo didn't do wonders for his Quidditch team neither did he in the battle for the house cup. Appearance Hugo has wild, brown hair. Sometimes, when it's too hard to tame, he'll wear a beanie and he is often seen with glasses on, mostly in class and in the library. He is average height and quite skinny, although not underweight. Personality and Character Traits Hugo is considered very nerdy and awkward. He used to be very shy, but as the years at Hogwarts progressed he started to become less shy and more outgoing. Although he is still shy and enjoys his time alone with books, he has made more friends and is more fun to be around. Hugo is very ambitious and tends to go for things and reach its full potential. He is good at spells, good enough on a broom to be considered for the Quidditch team and musically talented. He also has an ambition to become a wandmaker. Relationships Feenella Schwarzberg Feenella, or Fee, is Hugo's girlfriend. They met at the first flying lesson where Hugo clumsily almost bumped into her during the flight. Since then Hugo always had a crush on her, and was very sad when she started dating a Gryffindor who was taller and handsomer. Their relationship became awkward and Hugo mostly spent his free time in the common room, but he couldn't stop seeing the girl, so he decided to man up and act normal again. In the summer of 2073, her boyfriend went to Durmstrang and Hugo could spend more time with her. They spent the entire summer together. A bit into the second year, Hugo (very nervously) told her about his feelings. Since then they have been dating. Kurumi Hollingberry Hugo met Kurumi on the first floor corridor somewhere in the first term. He was talking to Katie Starr and Kurumi came along with cookies. Naturally, Hugo wanted some cookies. So he asked if he could have any. Hugo's perception of Kurumi started out as just "the girl with the cookies" but soon he began to appreciate her and found a connection. Hugo likes talking to her, and the two have made ambitious plans for spells to practice and more, all written down on a to-do-list. Eino Uronen Hugo met Eino in the Ravenclaw common room at the end of the first term. He was practicing Arania Exumai and taught Hugo the spell. Ever since then they had been friends. Hugo considers him as his best friend. Because Hugo had always been an invidual, he liked the sort of childish innocense Eino had, for example when they played knights, and Hugo was the Sheriff of the Courtyard. He always felt inspired by Eino's endlessly vivid imagination and creativity. After the second year, Eino had disappeared. Hugo was very worried about his whereabouts. About halfway through the third year, he came back and told Hugo about how a bear attacked him. He was very glad Eino was back. Adam Burn Hugo didn't like Adam at first, because he was friends with that Edmond guy and he turned out to like Feenella Schwarzberg too. But when Hugo actually met Adam he was very nice, and actually dating Kurumi Hollingberry. The two quickly became friends and Hugo found out they were actually not so different after all. At the end of the second year, Adam suddenly had to go to Mexico, and Hugo felt bad because he hadn't spent enough time with him. He saw how sad Kurumi was and it secretely made him hate Adam a bit. But when Adam returned to Hogwarts in the fourth year, Hugo couldn't stay mad at him for long. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Quidditch Category:Class of 2079 Category:Half-Blood Category:Alumni